Timaeus and Me
by SParkie96
Summary: When a Science Fair project goes awry, a girl from the fanfic world falls in and is stuck in the Middle Ages. Full Summary inside. Rated for language, violence and blood. OC/Timaeus
1. Chapter 1

**Timaeus and Me**

**Summary:**When a Science Project goes awry, Sami Parker is sent back in time to the age of vampires, werewolves, and- Duel Monsters? Mainly the times of knights and hunters in the Middle Age Transylvania. There, for some unknown reason, everyone addresses her by her ancestor's name of Nightingale. She also meets the Legendary Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, but takes a liking to the Yami Yugi look-alike. Rated for violence and language plus humor.

**Author's Note:**New Story! The Teen Heroes are mostly 14-16 years of age. Justin Bieber is Justin Stark and Jaden Smith has been changed to Jaden Johnson or "JJ". Enjoy. Elvin (the language) is used in this instead of Atlantian or Egyptian or Esperanto since I do not know any of those languages.

**Warning:** Flames are not allowed but Criticism is. No Mary-suing. Thank You.

**Disclaimer:**I own only my characters. Mostly a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.

* * *

**Middleton High School, 11:30 AM, Science Fair, Fourth Period: **

On a very hot and humid spring day in the Middleton High School Gym, Kim Possible sat at her assigned project area, fanning herself with her essay on "Computers of Today". Her best friend, Sami Parker, sat adjacent of her, still examining her project and the computer she planned to use. Sami was in the higher science class so was not required to do the extra credit Science Fair, but insisted she helped her friends with problems. Sami tapped her chin with her index finger, obviously in deep thought as she stared at the computer. She tilted her head and continued to exam it. Kim continued to fan herself as she giggled in amusement,

"Sami, I'm pretty sure the computer's not going to explode. And stop examing it, your making it self-concious."

Sami shrugged and sat back down in her seat, rolling up her jeans, fanning herself with her hand, "You sure? It's not like you handle computers on a regular basis. And the fact that you just collected all the data and statistics. Did you know that the ratio of you winning the Science Fair is 0 to 1,000,000? And why did you just start the project yesterday morning? I'm sure the internet data base did not supply enough information for your mind to consume and-"

"Sami, I think the heat is making your smarter, geekier side leak out. Just chill." Kim said as she put her palm over Sami's mouth. Sami took a breath and calmed. She looked around to see what the other students did that might rival her friend's project. Justin Stark, her cousin, did a project on battle armor, which she highly doubted that he did without Uncle Tony's help. Jaden Johnson, hers and Justin's friend, did the Geology of minerals and crystals from Japan and China. Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother, did a simulation of a duel monster match, which appeared to have several people examining the simulation. Ben Tennyson, Sami's little bro, did a project on motorcycles with alien tech built in. Next to Ben sat her Hiyabusa with the most of the coverings removed to reveal the technology underneath. She smiled as Justin and Jaden watched Ben rev the bike, making it roar. She shook her head as Ben scared himself. She looked around again and saw Miley Brock (Cyrus), her rival, standing next to what appeared to be some kind of machine built for manicures and pedicures.

'Probably stole it.' Sami thought to herself.

Sari Sumdac did her project on armor also, probably Cybertronian. Easy enough for a nine year old, but probably too hard for the judges and science professors of the high school. Jimmy Neutron, her little cousin, did a project on gravity defying hoverboards, which Timmy Turner, her other cousin, was the test dummy for. She got bored and wandered over to Danny Fenton's project.

"Hey, Dan. Whatcha doing?" Sami said with a smile. Danny turned and smiled also.

"Geez, for a second, you sounded like that girlscout from "Phineas and Ferb". I would've screamed." Danny said as he gave her a hug.

"No touchy. You're my best friend, but I really don't want a hug. It's too hot." Sami said.

"You're telling me." Danny said, picking up his water bottle and taking a sip. Keith Buggey, their friend, walked up next to them.

"Sup." Keith said, his height a bit taller than Danny, but higher than Sami. She glared at him as he leaned an arm on her head,

"Keith, remember what we talked about with the height limit?"

Keith chuckled, "My bad. You mean," he bent down until he was a few inches shorter than Sami, "this big?"

She, again, glared, "Ha ha. You're a real comedian." Keith smiled and patted her on the head. He turned his attention back to Danny,

"So Dan, what did you do for your Science Fair project?" the blond asked.

Danny smiled, "Well, my was actually a last minute thing, but luckily my parents let me borrow some of their equipment. I was able to make a prototype Ghost Zone Portal, with their help of course."

Sami and Keith took a step back from the display, "That thing's not going to blow up and turn someone into a ghost, is it?" Sami asked. Danny chuckled and shook his head,

"Probably not. My parents didn't give me an ecto converter. The portal runs on solar energy and only shows a small part of the Ghost Zone. And I mean a very small part."

Sami nodded and gave him a complement and a "Good Luck" before heading off to see the rest of the projects. She had to stop in front of Mokuba's project and examine it since he begged her so. And he was a really nice kid compared to his older brother. She gave him a complement and another Good Luck. She continued until she one project caught her eye. Richard Grayson, her best friend and former boyfriend, did a project on a time machine. She walked over and examined it,

"Whoa. Did you actually make this yourself, Dick?" Sami asked. Dick turned his attention towards her and smiled, his dark blue eyes shining.

"Of course I did. You didn't think Bruce was the only genius in the mansion, did you?" Dick replied, as he shook her hand. She shook her head.

"Does it really work?" Sami asked.

Dick shrugged, "I sent a mouse with a video camera attached, but the farthest it went back was when I was nine. You know, the day my parents died? I had to terminate it because the mouse happened to appear in the tent as my parents were falling." Tears threatened to fall down Dick's cheek.

"I'm still so sorry. But on a brighter note, at least you know the time machine works. Here, let's get off this depressing topic. You want to come with me to Kim's demonstration? I think there's some people looking at it now. She worked really hard on it." Sami suggested. Dick nodded and went with her back to Kim's display. Unbeknown to them, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor glared at Dick's project. Weevil's insect display was a downer and Rex's dinosaur display just plain sucked. They waited until Dick left and began to tamper with his display, tugging at wires and pulling the different circuits. Weevil smirked when they finished,

"He definitely has no chance at beating me now."

Rex looked smug, "Or me."

Weevil turned to Rex, "Please. Do you honestly believe your project can surpass my superior display?"

Rex nodded, "More like inferior." The two stooges continued to argue as they strode back to their pathetic displays.

Back to Kim's display. Kim had just finished her explanation on the computers of today compared to those fifteen years ago. Her audience applauded and asked different questions as the judges, Ms. Fowl, Dr. Connors, and Mr. Barken rated her project. Sami nudged Dick and whispered, "I hope she got a good percentage." Dick shook his head and told her that Kim did great and not to worry about it. Kim watched as the crowd cleared and sighed as she sat back down. Sami sat down in her seat.

"Kim, you were great! Even I didn't know half of that information. Sort of. But still, you were awesome." Sami said with a thumbs up. Kim smiled as she took a deep breath.

"At least I don't have to worry about the judges, it's just the competition I'm worried about." the red head sighed.

Dick held up his hands, "I just did this just to get rid of the extra Wayne Enterprise scrap metal laying around. And you don't have to worry about Sami because she didn't even do a display."

Kim looked at him, "That's because she doesn't need to. She has an A plus for the semester."

Sami shrugged, "Even if you don't get the First Place blue ribbon, you still get the eighty point extra credit."

Kim huffed, "It should have been ninety point."

Sami patted Kim's back as the cheerleader slumped in her seat. Dick shook his head and looked at his watch. Crud! It was his display that was to be judged next. Kim and Sami got up and followed the older Teen Titan back to his display where the judges already stood waiting for him. Dick cleared his throat and picked up his note cards as he began his speech, at least that was how it sounded by the way he started it off. The small group of teens and kids, plus teachers and the judges oh'd and ah'd his project. Sami and Kim watched carefully and began to sink in with the crowd, their curiosity aroused. Dick hit the "On" switch on the side of his machine as it started up with a humming sound and the designs glowed a neon orange. A portal opened and began to suck things in. Everyone began to panic as the machine went haywire. Weevil and Rex began to laugh like maniacs as Dick tried to shut off the machine. Everyone ran away in fear. Kim and Sami stared in utter shock as they watched. Kim turned around and saw a table coming at Sami.

Kim screamed in utter horror, "Sami! Watch out!" but it was too late. She had already been hit and had fallen into the portal. The portal dissipated and everything was claim.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Kim panicked as Dick recovered from his shock. He gripped her shoulders and shook her firecely,

"Kim! Snap out of it! Kim!" Dick said as he tapped at her cheek repeatedly. The rest of the Titans and Teen Heroes ran over.

"What happened?" Jack Dublin demanded. Kim broke into sobs.

"Sami..." Kim began.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"She...she."

"What is it?"

Kim sobbed harder.

"KP, spit it out." Ron said.

"She fell into the time machine and we don't know how to get her back!" Kim cried. There was silence as Dick tried to restart the machine. After several tries, he slammed the machine,

"DAMMIT! YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Dick shouted.

"What?" Wade Load asked.

"It's busted." Dick said.

"What do mean? How long will it take to build another one?" Wade asked.

"It took me three weeks to build. Unless I can get the materials fast enough, it might take longer." Dick said, burying his face in his palms. Everyone looked at him in both shock and silence.

* * *

Middleton, the Middle-Ages, exactly 1:00 PM, in a forest:

Sami laid unconscious in the middle of the forest next to a waterfall that appeared to be something out of a fairy tale. A wolf pup approached her and sniffed her hair. It mutter a confused yelp as she recovered from her unconscious state and got up a bit. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it as she shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. She shook out her hair and held her head. Gaining back her ability to see, she looked at the small wolf pup in confusion.

"Um, hey little guy." Sami said and held out her palm. The pup laid back its ears and barked, nipping her hand while he was at it.

"Okay then, brat." Sami said as she got off the ground. She brushed off her jeans and looked around. This was too beautiful to be true. It looked like a torn page from a book. It had to be a dream. A place like this didn't exist where she came from. She shook her head and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she would be lying on the gym floor underneath a table. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She tried again and again. The wolf pup let out a confused whine and tilted its head as if saying, "What the heck are you doing?" Sami fluttered her eyes open again as a swarm of butterflies flew by, in which the pup barked and jumped at, his pale green eyes shined in excitement. Sami let out an aggravated yell and stomped away, angered by the fact that this might not be a dream after all. The pup turned its attention to her and whined as it chased after her. She stopped when the pup gripped her pant leg with his tiny teeth.

Sami sighed, "Look, pup. I don't know where I am. Why don't you stay here and wait for your mommy?" she said as she petted the black puppy. It whined in sadness and laid down, staring at her with its puppy dog eyes. She instinctively covered her own eyes,

"Lemme guess. The puppy dog pout originated from you? That's where Kim must've gotten it from." Sami giggled. The puppy whined again and this time Sami acted serious as she suddenly realized something,

"You don't have a mommy, do you?" Sami asked as she knelt down in front of the wolf. It whined and shook his head. She patted his head and picked him up.

"Well, I guess you can stick with me for the time being. Now, what should I call you for now?" Sami wondered as she tapped her chin after putting the pup down. She stared at his coloration. Black with a white marking on his head,

"Shadow?" Sami asked. The pup shook his head. Not good?

"Um, timber? You look like a timberwolf." Sami pointed out. Again, the pup shook his head "no". She thought a bit harder. There had to be a name for him that he would like. She studied him further. Okay, he was black with a little white marking atop his head and dark black stripes across his back that looked like wings, almost like an angel. He had also found her and woke her up so she could figure out how to get out. She also rescued him since he had no family or pack. Sami snapped her fingers. That's it!

"How about Halo?" Sami said. The puppy tilted his head and wagged his tail. Halo it is.

"Alright, boy. Let's figure out a way out of here befo-" Sami was cut-off as she heard a twig snap in the bushes and British voices as they got closer.

"Damn. We got to hide." Sami said she dove into a nearby bush. Halo followed. They both sat there quietly as the voices drew near. Sami peeked and saw a muscular man with a sort of a middle aged, explorer uniform. Two other men followed both clad in the same uniform, one held a furry thing in a net.

"Jolly good, men. We caught another one of those Kuribohs. Now we ought to feed him as bait for the vamp, you hear?" The lead man said. Sami looked hard at the net and indeed there was a Kuriboh in the net. The fuzz ball wooed in fear. The man holding the net flung it to the ground, making the Kuriboh screech in fear,

"Quiet, you little buggar!" he yelled.

"John! We must not harm it! Do you want to catch a vamp?" the lead man asked.

"Yes, Sarge." John replied.

"Ralphie boy! I need you to grab the rope and tether the bugga to a tree." Sarge demanded. Ralphie saluted and did as he was told. The Kuriboh looked around with wide, fearful eyes, one of his paws was clearly damaged. Sami watched in horror as Ralphie went near the Kuriboh and broke his other paws. He then slashed the poor thing with a knife, it sliced it, but not enough to kill it. Sami watched as the heartless man continued to slice it. That was it! This was sick! Sami jumped out of the bushes and threw the man down,

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't you see you're hurting him! You sick bastard!" Sami hollered as she held the helpless fluff ball. Sarge smiled sadistically at her.

"Why, 'ello. What is it that we have here?" Sarge asked as he looked down at her. She glared up at him. John whimpered.

"Sir, I don't think we should mess with her. She resembles the one from the prophecy. She looks like the descendant of Nightingale." John said as he hid behind Sarge. Sami abruptly stood up and grabbed the knife from Ralphie as she held it at the men threateningly.

"Don't you dare take a step. If you do, I'll kill you where you stand! Now I suggest you high-tail out of here before it gets ugly, kind of like you, Sarge." Sami growled.

"Like you have the guts little lass. I highly doubt you be the famous Nightingale everyone speaks of, much less a descendant. You dress in such trash that my eyes never have seen before." Sarge chuckled.

"You want to try me then? Very well, I dare you." Sami said. Ralphie was about to get her from behind when she swung her leg and high kicked him in the neck, snapping his neck and jaw instantly. John held a gun and fired a bullet. Sami cracked her neck and smiled, the bullet fell from her chest and onto the ground as the wound healed.

"What kind of trickery is this, wench?" Sarge demanded. Sami ripped the gun out of John's hands and slammed him in the side of the head, busting open a vein. Another trick taught to her by Predator and Tetrax.

"I'm no wench, bitch. I'm your worst nightmare." Sami said as she took a step forward. Sarge panicked and ran. A moment later, an ear-piercing scream was heard and Sami and Halo walked toward the scream. Sarge's leg got caught in a bear trap, bleeding heavily. Sami shook her head and threw the knife at him.

"Used that to slice your ankle free. If you're man enough, that it." Sami said and with one last look, procedded into the depths of trees to find a way out.

* * *

**So, how is it? If you like it, good. If not, damn. Plez review and fav/alert. Plez? (Holds Up Halo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Timaeus and Me**

**Summary:**When a Science Project goes awry, Sami Parker is sent back in time to the age of vampires, werewolves, and- Duel Monsters? Mainly the times of knights and hunters in the Middle Age Transylvania. There, for some unknown reason, everyone addresses her by her ancestor's name of Nightingale. She also meets the Legendary Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, but takes a liking to the Yami Yugi look-alike. Rated for violence and language plus humor.

**Author's Note:**New Story! The Teen Heroes are mostly 14-16 years of age. Justin Bieber is Justin Stark and Jaden Smith has been changed to Jaden Johnson or "JJ". Enjoy. Elvin (the language) is used in this instead of Atlantian or Egyptian or Esperanto since I do not know any of those languages.

**Warning:** Flames are not allowed but Criticism is. No Mary-suing. Thank You.

**Disclaimer:**I own only my characters. Mostly a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.

* * *

Middle Age, 5:00 PM, Enchanted Forest:

Sami and Halo stalked around the forest for hours with no sign of freedom. The teen had grown exhausted and laid in a nearby cave by a lake. She watched the wind pick up leaves and cherry blossom petals. Strange flowers and plants that she had not seen before, laid beneath and around her and Halo. The plants looked like those of the Na'vi plants of Pandora. They were larger than Halo and some were half Sami's size. It seemed so fake, but when she touched a leaf and it felt like a real leaf. She sighed as she stared at the pinkish orange sky as the sun set over the mountain side. The lake turning lovely shades of blue. Sami sighed again and watched Halo chase after a squirrel. She couldn't help but giggle. Even back then, canines had the urge to chase the bushy tailed creatures. She suddenly thought back to the Science Fair. She would call home, but that would be a stupid move, plus she had already abandoned her cell phone in order to keep the Blue Jays from attacking Halo.

"I wish I could go home," Sami said to herself. She looked to Halo, "and I would take you with me." Halo stopped and looked at Sami when he realized she was talking about him. He pawed over and sat in her lap. She laid her head against the stone wall of the cave and continued to watch the now half starry night. Before falling asleep, she whispered,

"I wish someone would find us."

* * *

Middle Ages, 7:10 PM, Enchanted Forest:

The clopping of horse shoes could be heard through the night. In fact, there were three sets of them. On the black horse sat a knight in blue armor by the name of Critias. On the brown horse sat a knight in red armor named Hermos. And lastly, on the white horse sat the knight in teal armor by the name Timaeus. They rode on horse back throughout the forest after receiving news that the ones responsible for almost killing off all the Kuribohs had gone missing and have not returned back to their village.

Timaeus shook his head in disgust. Whoever had wanted to kill the Kuribohs, deserved whatever punishment they received.

"Timaeus! Are you in your right mind? Or have you completely left us in thought?" Critias called. Timaeus looked back to his comrade and shook his head.

"I am in the right state of mind. What is it that is troubling you?" Timaeus asked.

"What is troubling me is the fact that we have not found these murderers. They shall suffer for harming innocent creatures such as the Kuribohs." Critias said.

"I understand." Timaeus said.

They continued to ride in silence throughout the trees. The wind whistling in their ears. They were deep in the forest when something had spooked Hermos's horse.

"Hermos! What is the matter?" Timaeus called.

"I do not believeit with my own eyes. Do they deceive thy mind?" Hermos asked looking down. Timaeus and Critias looked down and gasped at what they had seen. There was a man caught in a trap who had been long dead, blood covered his clothes. They looked and found two more men. Ones head and neck had been twisted in a weird angle while the other one had a purple looking bruise on his entire side of his face. The were both dead. Critias pointed out footprints that lead to somewhere.

"What are thee waiting for? Let us ride and find the avenger!" Hermos called as they stalked after the bloody footprints and hand prints on the trees. Several times, Timaeus found black clothing material about the size of a finger nail in bushes. Critias had also found strange blue material also. Finally after a few miles, they found something that resemble a brick but it was made of a hard shell material with glass in it. When the hit a strange symbol on the front, the glass glowed and showed the symbol of the Nightingale.

"Do you suppose it belongs to a witch?" Hermos asked.

"Maybe one that served the great Nightingale. He or she should not be an issue for us." Critiassaid. They rode in the direction of the lake to rest and give their horses some water.

* * *

Middle Ages, 8:45 PM, Enchanted Forest:

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." Sami said for the billionth time as she tried to make a portal appear, but the magic in this century was affecting her powers. She found out that she could not use supernatural speed or invisibility or even attempt to use the Power of the Matrix. She couldn't throw fireballs or ecto blasts and she couldn't even move anything. The only thing she could heal were now minor cuts, like scrapes and paper cuts. If she got sliced deep without treatment, she would probably die. She couldn't even stick to anything. She still had agility and her martial Arts skills. She was practically human. She sighed as she sat on the ground in misery,

"I'm so hating this. A lot." Sami said as she looked over to Halo, who was busy chewing on a tree branch.

"Hopefully, we don't get into any danger worse than a small bear." Sami said to herself. Of course, the sound of horses made everything worse. She looked off into the far off distance and saw three horses with Riders. She was about to pick up Halo and run, until she felt a little prick in her neck. She groaned and took it out. Dammit, it was a blow dart, and whatever was put in it, was now in her blood stream. Life sucked. Sami fell to the ground unconscious as Halo ran over to her, whimpering and licking her cheek.

* * *

Middle Ages, 8:55 PM, Enchanted Forest:

"Critias, you hit someone!" Hermos called as he checked the girl's pulse and breathing. She was still alive.

"Who do you think it could be? Maybe it be the witch we were looking for. She is dressed awkwardly." Timaeus wondered. Critias shrugged. He was then attacked by a little black and white wolf pup.

"You little urchin!" Critias said as he was about to strike the pup with his sword.

"Critias, wait! I think this pup might be protecting this maiden." Timaeus said, picking up the thrashing pup. Halo bared his teeth and growled. Timaeus laughed,

"Cute little bugger."

"I think we should kill it." Critias snarled. Timaeus shook his head as he handed the pup over to Hermos, who tied a rope around Halo's neck and tied the other end to his wrist. Timaeus bent down and picked up the awkwardly clad teenager. Gently laid her on the horse so her head was on one side and her legs hung off the other. He removed his cap and covered her as he mounted on his horse and motioned to head back to the village. The other two nodded as Halo howled. The rode off into the night.

* * *

Middle Ages, 10:05 PM, Dominion of the Beasts, Slave Chambers:

Sami curled up on something warm and nuzzled into it. Halo sat in a cage, howling at her. She woke and found she was sleeping on hay and chained to the floor by her leg. She tugged, but her super strength abandoned her. After several tugs, she gave up. She sat cross legged, thank god for the long chain, and watched as workers passed her. She looked over at Halo, who whimpered, and petted him through the cage. Something didn't feel right. She looked down and saw her clothes were missing and replaced with just a pullover cloak. Just a freaking pull over cloak. She also had some strange type of slippers, almost like black ballet slippers. She felt completely naked. She checked under the cloak and saw her underwear and bra were replaced with underwear of this time and a cloth that wrapped around her middle. Blood seeped through. When the hell did she get hurt there?

"'Quel undome." someone said. Sami turned her attention to a man speaking to her. She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sami asked.

"Creoso mellonamin." the man said.

"I can't understand. What are you saying?" Sami asked, now really confused. Another set of people were talking, they looked like common maids, both female, talking in the same language as the man got up and spoke with them,

"Mani naa tanya nat'?" the one maid asked.

"Manke?" the other asked.

"En!" other replied, pointing towards Sami.

"Aiya!" the second one replied.

Sami looked at them. There was silence.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING. DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?" Sami yelled.

"Lle holma ve' edan!" the first maid yelled at her.

"Amin feuya ten' lle!" the second yelled spitting toward Sami.

"What the hell are you saying!" Sami hollered. She was unsure if they were saying something important or something insulting. It took Sami a minute to realize that they were speaking her mother's language. Elvish. As she thought of what they were saying, she realized something,

"I know I smell like human because I am human and I don't care if I disgust you!" Sami hollered back. More maids looked at each other in shock and yelled, "YEE!" and ran off. Sami mouthed out a weirded OK and sat back down. Another maid approached her, this one looked younger than the two other ladies. She realized that they were all fairy beings. This maid looked to be 35 years old with long beautiful pink hair and eyes colored with different shades of purple. She wore a long velvet violet dress and used her pink and purple wings to fly around.

"Whoa." Sami muttered to herself.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" the maid asked, her voice like silk.

"Um. What?" Sami asked.

"I asked if you spoke Elvish. Do you?" the maid asked. Sami shook her head.

"I kinda guessed what those two were saying." Sami said.

The maid nodded, "I figured. You do not look like a Fey. You look more like a Winx."

Sami wrinkled her nose in disgust. Great, another magical being thought she looked like a Winx. Just like her mother. Blah, life was just one big bowl of irony. Sami sighed as she began to stand, it felt most difficult considering the large chain and tired legs. She fell forward on to another stack of hay. The maid laughed.

"You are most amusing, young one," the maid said, "I be Chrysanthemum."

Sami nodded, "Uh, my name is-"

"Nightingale, yes?" Chrys asked. Sami shook her head.

"No, she's my ancestor, I think. I'm her decedent, Sami." the younger replied. Chrys nodded and smiled.

Someone called for Chrys and she promised Sami that she would be back. She also said to not move, in which Sami shot a smart remark back. Minutes passed and Chrys had not returned. Sami didn't really worry as she sat there and played with the strands of hay. Halo sat in the cage, gnawing at the bars with his tiny teeth. Sami asked him to stop before he broke his little teeth. He whimpered and instead started gnawing at the wooden sides of his prison. Sami shook her head and leaned against the wall, about ready to fall back to sleep. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched as all the workers went to their own chambers. Sami shuddered when the torches went out and there was a chill in the air. After a few more minutes of wondering where Chrysanthemum had gone off to, Sami fell asleep to the noise of Halo's gnawing and growling.

* * *

Middleton, 11:45 PM, Kim Possible's Home:

Kim, Ron, Jack, Justin, Ben, and Jaden sat on Kim's couch watching the news on channel seven. The reporter was talking about the time machine incident and what they had suspected had happened. Kim was on the phone with her Aunt Lois, who was trying to rock Stewie to sleep,

"I know, Aunt Lois. I know exactly what happened! I was right in front of the damn thing when it happened. I hope she's okay too. WELL, how should I know?" Kim hollered into the receiver. There was slight chatting on the other end as Lois spoke. Kim kept rolling her eyes and slamming the arm of the caramel colored couch. She only held her head and rolling her eyes some more. Lois must have been irritating her,

"Well, put him back in his crib!" Kim yelled, making the guys wince.

Kim huffed and hung up the phone before she chucked it at the far end of the living room. Thanks Aunt Lois. NOT. Kim sighed and looked at the television. Jaden and Justin were shouting out people they knew who was in the background behind the reporter, Ben kept telling them to shut up so he could hear a little better, and Jack and Ron got off the couch at this point and started discussing some unknown topic in the kitchen. What surprised Kim the most is when Ben immidiately fell silent when the reporter mentioned Sami's name. She looked and was his eyes become watery. Oh, no. Kim craddled the crying boy as the other two idiots that shared the couch were now arguing about something important. She felt as if she were the only mature person in the room. Is this how Sami felt whenever one of them had gone missing?

Kim sighed and whispered to Ben, "It's okay. Your sister's a strong person. She'll find a way out." Ben looked up at her and sniffled,

"I know. I'm just scared for her. What if time decides to meddle with her? What will happen to her? What will happen to us?"

Kim sighed again, "I don't know, but I wouldn't think about the negative. Let's just pray that she or Robin will pull through."

* * *

Middle Ages, 1:35 AM, Dominion of the Beasts, Slave Chambers:

Chrysanthemum came back to Sami's chambers with Timaeus and Hermos right behind her. They heard a slight yipping noise and groans of pain. They got in a bit further, and though Hermos and Timaeus did not have their armor, they still had their swords. Chrys stepped closer as she used her magic to light the torches. She looked to where Sami was and saw Halo snarling at them. Strange, he looked a few inches bigger than he did a few hours ago. Chrys tried to shoo the pup away, but he tried to bite her hand everytime she got closer. Hermos pointed his sword at the pup as Chrys was able to get to Sami,

"She is in need of a change of bandages. The old ones are becoming soiled with the dirt on the ground and the blood. I still cannot imagine how she is able to live without it." Chrys said as she turned to retrieve some bandages from the Infirmary. Timaeus looked at the weary teen as she began to arise. She resembled Nightingale with the exception of hair and eye coloration. Sami groaned as she sat up,

"What hit me?" she wondered, holding her head. She looked around and stared at the two knights in fear.

"Halo! Come here!" Sami said as she patted at her lap. Halo stopped his snarling and barking and ran to sit on her lap. The two knights stared in confusion.

"He is your pet?" Hermos asked as he put the sword back in its sheath. Sami looked at the two men,

"Yami? Joey?" Sami asked. The knights looked puzzled.

"No, we are not these characters of which you speak. I am Timaeus and this is Hermos. We are the Knights of the Dominion of the Beasts." Timaeus introduced.

Sami was puzzled, "Dominion of the Beasts? What on Earth is that?"

Hermos shook his head, "You need not worry about it. It is too much information for someone your age to understand."

Sami looked offended as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Really? And how old are the both of you?"

"Seventeen Years of age." Timaeus said.

"Nineteen years of age." Hermos replied.

"Oh." Sami realized as she slumped back into the wall. They were three and five years older than her. THEY were old enough to understand this Dominion of the whatever. Her eyes wandered to the floor as she played with a twig. The knights towered over her which after a while, began to irk her. She turned her attention back towards them,

"Do you two mind, like, kneeling or something?" Sami asked. The knights were, again, puzzled.

"Why? Is something troubling you?" Hermos asked as he and Timaeus kneeled down so their heads were a good seven inches above hers.

Sami sighed, "I have a height issue and it really irks me when people are always looking down on me." Sami said.

"What is this, "Irk" of which you speak?" Hermos asked.

Sami looked at them and shrugged. All she knew was that it was a word used instead of annoy or irritate. Her thoughts were interupted when Chrysanthemum came back with fresh bandages and a cloth with a bowl full of hot water. The fairy maid bowed,

"I hope I am not interupting anything, but Arwen en amin, it is time to change ye bandages." Chrys said.

"Since when was I "My Lady"? Isn't that a name for the royals?" Sami asked.

Chrys nodded, "The Queen's Royal Wizard Council believe that you are a re-carnation of Nightingale since she has passed fourteen years ago."

Sami shrugged in nervousness, "How is that possible? Where I come from, she was still alive! She just passed three years ago! She was my great immortal great great grandmother!"

"Where are you from?" Hermos asked.

"Not this century!" the younger girl hollered.

They looked at her while Chrys continued to clean the fairly large wound and replaced the bandage. She nodded as she finished,

"There, all cleaned up you are. Arwen en amin, Tula, we shall get you more comfortable robes and garters." Chrys said as she held out her palm to Sami. The teenager grasp it and stood.

"Um, what about the chain?" Sami asked. Chrys snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared. Sami muttered an "Oh" as Chrys guided her up to the royal guest chambers with Halo tailing after them. The journey up the flight of stairs was fairly long just to get to the second floor! Sami had to pause once just to prevent herself from passing out on the stairs. Halo nudged against the back of her leg, becoming impatient. After fifty-two more steps, they finally reached the floor and the guest chambers. Chrys opened the door and Sami gasped. The room looked like the clear blue sky with white faded streaks through it. The bed was adorned with baby blue and powder white silks and a see through baby blue canopy around the bed. The walls were the sky blue with white streaks just mentioned and the floors were just wood. The ceiling was decorated with clouds and angels. on the bed sat a powder blue dress with silver markings on the sleeves. The language of the Primes.

"This room belonged to the great Nightingale during her recovery after defeating the ruler of Transylvania, the dreaded Dracula the Impaler. We wanted to treat you as if you were her." Chrys explained.

"Thank You, but it's too much. I can't accept this. Really." Sami said as she backed away from the door.

"You must, she would, or you would, want you to have it." Chrys said. Sami sat on the bed.

"How can you be sure that I'm the recarnation of Nightingale?" Sami asked.

"You may not be exactly her, but you must be her in another time. Who knows? Maybe from where ever far land you came from, your future would be almost an exact moment of Nightingale's past." Chrys explained as she left. Sami looked at Halo. She looked at the dress and sighed. She tried it on, being carefully not to tear at the bandages. The dress was a bit large and fell just over her toes. She looked in the vanity and the person in the reflection staring back at her.

"This cannot be true."

* * *

End Chapter Two.


End file.
